Don't be afraid
by DrowningHeta
Summary: A written version of HetaOni that has gone through the bias filter of my OTPs and head cannonsXD originally i wasn't going to post this, but then i figured 'Hell, why not' Wanna see your OTPs in HetaOni? Well, I can do that [so long as they don't conflict with mine]
1. tHe MAnSioN Where NOne SHOUld EnTEr

A deserted house in the mountain, about three hours on foot from the world summit place. No one knows how long it has been there, or who used to live in it, rumours said that it was… haunted.

**Chapter One: the mansion where none should enter**

No chill shot through Japan's spine when he stepped into the house along with his friends, granted it was a little creepy; but not frightening.

If he had to put a finger on it, he would say it was too clean; far too well kept for a house that had been abandoned for years. By the time he would discover the reason for this, it would be far too late to turn back.

"Ve~ it's cleaner than I thought it would be..." Italy broke the silence, echoing Japan's thoughts, sounding completely relaxed.

'A little unlike Italy,' Japan couldn't help but think, 'he's usually just a little stiff and wary when in an unfamiliar environment…'

"H-hey. Can we go now?" Germany asked.

"What's the matter, West? You scared?" Germany's brother, Prussia, teased lightly and then swore violently when a huge clatter rose in the stillness.

"Fuck!"

"!"

"Wha?!"

"Ve!"

Following everyone else's reactions. "L-look, we really should go now." Surprisingly, Germany was the first to regain his voice after that mini heart attack.

"Oh, don't be silly." Japan forced his heart to slow down. "It's not like there are ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?"

The house being haunted would just be too stereotypical, it wouldn't make sense. This was the real world, it was as real as day and… and… it really reminded him of a certain horror game he had played recently…

'So that's it,' he told himself, 'I merely noticed saw a couple similarities between the game and this situation and automatically thought the worst.'

There was absolutely no basis for his unease.

Japan walked, hesitantly at first, but shook his worries off and headed off in the direction of the noise.

"Be careful, Japan!" Prussia called out, also unable to shake off a steady climbing feeling of dread in the pits of his soul.

"I know," Japan turned to face him, seeing a shadow of worry on Prussia's face -and not realising that expression echoed his own- and gave him a few words of false reassurance, "I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back."

""

Just a plate, Japan thought, inspecting the shattered object.; nothing to worry about …but what had caused it to fall?

Japan gave himself another shake; it was just a broken plate, there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

'Oh well, I'd better go back and let Italy know that there's nothing here to be afraid of –and then we can leave.'

""

Japan gave a start when he saw that the corridor he had left his friends in was empty.' Did they leave' he thought, or had something happen to them? No, he couldn't think that way, they must have gotten bored and left. That was the only logical explanation, but why would they just leave him like that?

The front door was stuck. Like something of a great weight was pressing against it to prevent it from letting anybody out…

"P-Prussia?" Japan called out lowly, not wanting to be too loud. "If that is you… please open this door immediately."

No response.

"Italy, are you out there? If so could you get this door open?"

Japan waited for the inevitable 'Ve~ don't worry~', but nothing came.

'I guess they didn't leave then… they must be somewhere in this house, so I'd better go find them. '

He walked down the corridor in a bid to find his friends.

Something large and dark came into his eyesight.

"What's this?!"

Japan burst out, unable to stop himself.

More the colour of off scone, he would think later.

…

…_**GamE OvER…**_

…_**tHE wRoNG cHoiCe WaS MaDE…**_

_**StaRt AGAiN**_

…

Large and dark grey.

Japan froze.

Then as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Wha… What was that, just now? I… I must be tired." Japan gasped out in shallow breaths, feeling uttermost horror well up through his body to reside in the bottom of his chest like a poison.

Why? Why of all things did he have to be alone?

Italy

'I must find Italy, and then everything will be alright.' Letting thoughts of the bright, happy nation calm his panic, Japan allowed his misgivings to sink to the back of his mind and continued on his search.

'Just find Italy, find Italy and then Germany and Prussia- then we can all get out of here together,' he told himself.

""

Japan swiped a familiar weapon off a bed in the second floor, greedily taking in its worn out appearance. "G-Germany's whip?! What is it doing in such a place like this?"

…And why wasn't Germany with it?

Japan chewed his bottom lip nervously…

'At least it's a lead'. He told himself, 'Germany, at least cannot be too far from this place.'

Japan entered another bedroom almost exactly like the one he had just left, enticed to the closet by a strange, rasping sound. Was that… breathing? Cautiously, he edged the door open.

"G… Germany!" Japan's heart swelled with relief to discover the young nation.

"Germany, where is Italy? –and Prussia?"

No response. Japan noticed for the first time how unfocused Germany's eyes were, on closer inspection he saw worry lines deep in the face of his old ally, how slight tremors ran through his body and his cold, clammy skin.

'Just what had happened here to reduce Germany to this?' Japan thought desperately, and where are the others?

Japan took in Germany's stricken face once again "I'll go get you something to drink." he told Germany, hoping that it would help to calm him down.

""

Japan gave the kitchen tap a turn, it let out a strange, rusty screech as he twisted it and it did nothing more than cough out some dust. 'Well,' Japan thought, 'it does kind of make sense for it to be disconnected from the water supply, but I must at least try elsewhere.'

Japan headed back to the bathroom he had found earlier, right next to the door that had swung shut after that… after he had…

'Th- That thing I saw… what was it..?'

""

The tap stuck, sputtered out some strange, blood red liquid before it ran clear. Japan filled the cup he had taken from under the kitchen bench, flat out refusing to let himself be worried over this out of everything.

On the way back he re-checked the front door, which still refused to be budged.

""

Japan gave the liquid a sniff, before raising it too Germany's lips, it didn't smell like anything shady… so it should be fine.

Germany drank the cold liquid in eager, thirsty gulps. "Is that… really water?" Germany croaked out when he got the liquid down.

"Um… judging by its colour… probably…" Japan told him very seriously.

"I see…" 'that didn't really taste like water' Germany thought, but was too tired to be bothered doing anything about it. "Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now thanks to you." Uncannily too, Germany added in his mind, like what he d=had drunk was… Red Bull or something.

"That's good to hear," Japan told him honestly, "but Germany, where are the others?"

"I'm… not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives… and those two went in different directions… I think." Germany swallowed nervously, truly he had no idea. He had run as soon as he saw that –that horrible thing.

"Sorry, just… give me a moment to pull myself together."

'Think,' he instructed himself, 'where could have Prussia have run off too, he was pretty brave and strong, so there was always the chance he had stayed to fight… ' Germany shook that thought off as he felt white-hot panic begin to rise up in his chest at the mere thought of what may have become to his precious brother.

"Okay… I'll go look for the others while you recuperate, stay safe." Japan said, making a move to leave.

"Japan! Wait!" Germany called out just as he was going to close the door, and flinched inwardly at the slightly accusatory look on his face, "H-here, I found a key when I was running, maybe it can help you find them…"

Japan's face softened as he took the key,_**Study, F:1**_, it read. "Thank you, Germany." Japan breathed, before running downstairs as fast as he could.

Japan felt a surge of satisfaction as the key easily slipped into the lock of only the second door he tried.

""

Something was not right. The moment Japan entered the room the back of his neck prickled; unbidden, ghost-like thoughts of walls smeared with blood and a ground littered with dead bodies wafted into his mind.

…_**it's a lie**_

Japan got a better look at the study, of the unmarked wooden floors and rows of bookshelves. And pulling out an old, faded book that looked like it had been handled many times in a very rough manner, it fell open to a dog-eared page, 'Dismissal' the chapter was entitled…

So it's a strategy book, Japan thought, "Ah, a quick look can't hurt…" he muttered aloud, quickly skimming his way through the chapter, eyes greedily taking in everything they saw as he fiddled with a key that had been under the book.

Japan was wacked powerfully in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards several feet. Sharp claws aimed for him, and Japan barely had time to duck and draw his katana. Slicing his weapon forward he blocked a limb not unlike a tree branch, and got a proper look at his enemy's face for the first time.

…And was frozen by huge pupils wrapped with milky brown irises.

The creature sent him flying backwards, crashing him into the table.

Japan wasted no time and fled for the door… only to find it wouldn't open.

"Fuck." Now he swore for real.

The key, the key… where was it?! On flight mode he turned and was once again caught by the monster. He dodged around the flailing limbs, only to be caught in the back be and sent sprawling to the ground.

Gasping Japan flew back to his feet, whirling his sword around and sliced into the creature, wincing as crimson blood spattered on his clothes.

Then he ran to where he could the small key that he dropped and swiped it up. He stumbled backwards upon seeing another creature and ran around the bookcase in order to avoid it, wrestled with it momentarily to get it to work, before slamming the door shut behind him, and locked it as quickly as he could.

Japan collapsed against the door, gripping his ribcage that he was now sure was broken.

"Wha… What on Earth was that thing?!"

It wasn't until he stood that he realised that the creature's blood was no longer discolouring his pure white clothes.

You seriously have way too much time on your hands if you're reading this… or just really love HetaOni, I guess…

I pretty much wrote the for giggles, so… tell me what you think,

DrowningHeta


	2. FiNDinG FrieNDs

**Chapter two: Finding friends**

It turned out the key Japan found opened a door on the fourth floor, the first thing Japan noticed was the big red chair in the middle of the room, it irked him, he didn't know why, but it reminded him of something that happened during the war… something about an attempted assassination…

The next thing he found was a mochi, yes a mochi somehow stuck into the wall, how it had gotten there, Japan had no idea… but he had been completely unable to retrieve the small animal, so now he was on his way to try to get Germany to rescue it, feeling slightly cheated by life, as though he had been taken advantage of by those pitiful eyes.

"Wha…? Was that door here before? Or is it just my imagination?" Japan stared at the closet door that Germany was behind, he was certain he was having way too many of these moments when it felt like destiny had just slapped him and left him speechless.

"I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though…" Japan hesitated, just what should he say to the terrified nation? "Hum… Germany, do you have a minute?"

"Is that you, Japan? What's the matter?"

"You see, there's a mysterious mocha stuck in a wall in a room on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out…?"

"I see." Germany paused, pondering… "Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favour to ask you, though."

"Sure, if it's something I can do."

"You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that thing shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?" Germany asked.

"What a coincidence!" Japan pulled the said whip from one of his deep pockets, "Actually, I found your whip a while ago!"

A pause, "…Oh."

"I found it in the room next door."

A longer pause… "Ah! Japan! I'm sorry but..."

"Yes? What is it?" Japan asked, eager to get moving with Germany in tow.

"Ah… I'm really, really sorry, but… actually, I'm hungry too. Don't you have anything to eat?"

"To eat… I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me." Japan racked his brains, _food, food, where to find some food_. "I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient either…"

"I see! So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go and look for something to eat?"

"Wh… Whaaaaat!? Th- that's impossible! How could I find any food in this place!?"

"Please! I have no strength right now." Germany pleaded to a flabbergasted Japan "Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?"

"Haa…" Why did Germany have to be so useless now of all times? "All right. I'll take another look around. I also have to find Italy."

"I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find my brother?"

"No… but he should be fine. Somehow."

""

The suspicious doorway Japan had seen the creature disappear into earlier was now wide open, revealing nothing but unhealthy pitch blackness. His muscles tensed up automatically, apprehension and anxiety factoring in favour to his strength, he slid his katana out of its sheaf as quietly as possible.

He knew he couldn't leave this alone.

Fingering his chest delicately –very sore and painful in some places, some of his ribs might have indeed been cracked, and the left side of his ribcage hurt enough for him to be sure that at least one was broken- he slipped inside the door way and fingered for the light switch.

The dim light just showed a bulking body, full of muscles and looming above him like something out of a horrible nightmare.

Japan's heart stood still.

It struck.

But this time Japan was prepared and parried easily, striking to the creature's chest, striking to kill. The creature was as fast as it was big, and Japan's blow had next to no effect. Starting to fight desperately he abandon all strategy and just sliced the creature where he could, hitting blood vessels that sprayed ruby liquid on him and the walls. Tasting the creature in his mouth, Japan buried his sword deep into the creature's chest while it was thrown off but its lesser injuries, burying the sword to its hilt.

The creature screamed a long, agonising cry of unbearable pain.

There was a click, and the room was shadowed in darkness.

Terror flashed through Japan. He scrabbled desperately for the switch, expecting a blow at any time.

But when he found it the creature was gone.

His sword lay in the centre of the small bathroom, sparkling clean. A key was revealed by the sink. The walls of the bathroom were pure, unstained white, true to the theme of the house. Japan raised his hand to his cheek and found that it was dry…

"Where… Where did it go?"

""

_**Bedroom, F:2**_

Japan hurried up the stairs, once again grateful for such a convenient lead, and hurriedly unlocked the door, sighing in relief to see Prussia's familiar white hair, and ran up to him.

"Who's there?!" Prussia roared, spinning around and swinging his sword violently, barely missing Japan as he lunged backwards.

"Woah! C- Calm down!" Japan yelped, "It's only me!"

"Oh, it's you, Japan. Ah… sorry…" Prussia calmed down upon seeing his friend, sliding his sword back into its sheaf by his waist.

"Are you alright?" Japan asked him as gently as he could.

"Th- there was a monster-!" Prussia freaked, shouting at Japan, "I saw it! A- a stark naked giant the colour of rotten scone."

Japan remained silent, momentarily remembering the thing.

Taking Japan's stillness for disbelief Prussia spluttered out "It's true! West, I saw it! Italy too!"

"Yes, I know."

"Before I knew it, I wound up here. Those two… I don't know where they went! Am I making any sense?" Prussia pleaded, feeling unable to express his fear properly.

"Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it, too." Japan was careful to reassure him.

"What the hell is that Thing?! O-oh, and what happened to the others-?!" Japan's calm demeanour was having no effect on the hysterical nation.

"Please calm down, would you like me to bring you something to drink?" Japan cut in, wanting Prussia to be able to relax so that they could get out of there sooner.

"Eh?" That question had caught Prussia off guard, normally a slap to the face or even a frying pan would be used to get him to calm down. "Well… now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?"

"No," Japan answered truthfully, "but I can go and get you some, would you like me too?"

"Yeah… no, wait…" Prussia grasped for thoughts in his panicked state. "Never mind; I don't really need it- have you seen the other two?"

"Germany is on this same floor. He told me he was hungry. But I haven't found Italy. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Japan pushed hoping –praying, that Prussia had seen Italy.

"What?! Italy is missing?!" But apparently he had not. "Do you think that monster did something to him...?"

"We can't be 100% sure..." Japan admitted, nibbling his lip, true to his nervous trait, "But he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow." Somehow… he must have. Otherwise just wasn't worth thinking about.

"All right, then I'll look for him, too!" Prussia exclaimed, "But first, let's go to where Germany is. What's he doing, anyway?"

" He said he was too hungry to move." Japan sighed, he really needed to get Germany out of that God-forsaken closet. "Prussia, don't you have anything for him to eat?"

"Something to eat... Hmm, actually, now that you mention it, I did find some edible mushrooms when I was running away. Will that do?"

"That should do." Japan sighed relief, feeling one step closer to where he should be- by Italy's side.

"All right! Then let's—" Prussia cut off suddenly, listening intently.

"What's the matter?" Japan cautiously asked.

"Don't you hear…" Prussia muttered, "The sound of something getting… closer?

Japan and Prussia both stood at attention, listening, trying to notice any sound out of place.

Nothing, at first.

Perhaps the sound of footsteps?

Odd footsteps.

Like something definitely not human was headed towards them.

"Hey, say…"

"What is it?"

"Did you lock the door, when you entered the room?"

Slightly louder, but barely distinguishable footsteps sounded outside the door.

"I… the door."

At that very moment the door slammed open, and with a savage snarl that froze Prussia and Japan's bodies fatally still, the hulking, disgusting beast burst into the room.

"Holy!" No other words had time to be said.

Faster than Japan had seen it move, heart stopping fast… the thing flew at them.

And.

Blood decorated the floor, in great, ugly, patches.

Blood also decorated Prussia and Japan's horrible, mutilated bodies, so very deceivingly serene in death.

…

…_**GAmE OvER… **_

…_**I wonder how much of this you will be able to take before you are broken…**_

…_**one thing is for certain…**_

…_**YoU wILL nEVeR EsCaPE…**_

…

_**Bedroom, F:2**_

Japan hurried up the stairs, once again grateful for such a convenient lead, and hurriedly unlocked the door to the room, sighing in relief to see Prussia's familiar white hair, Japan closed the door as gently and quietly as he could. An unsettling feeling of unwelcomed deja vu flickered through the pits of his stomach. Uneasy, he quickly locked the door from the inside.

"Who's there?!" Prussia roared, spinning around and swinging his sword violently, barely missing Japan as he lunged backwards.

"Woah! C- Calm down!" Japan yelped in surprise at almost having his head chopped off, "It's only me!"

"Oh, it's you, Japan. Ah… sorry…" Prussia calmed down upon seeing his friend, sliding his sword back into its sheaf by his waist.

"Are you alright?" Japan asked him as gently as he could, which was, as it turned out, the wrong thing to do.

"Th- there was a monster-!" Prussia started to freaked, shouting at Japan, "I saw it! A- a stark naked giant the colour of rotten scone."

Japan remained silent, momentarily remembering the thing he had encountered that was true to the description Prussia had just provided him.

Taking Japan's stillness for disbelief Prussia spluttered out "It's true! West, I saw it! Italy too!"

"Yes, I know."

"Before I knew it, I wound up here. Those two… I don't know where they went! Am I making any sense?" Prussia pleaded, feeling unable to express his fear properly.

"Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it, too." Japan was careful to reassure him.

"What the hell is that Thing?! O-oh, and what happened to the others-?!" Japan's calm demeanour was having no effect on the hysterical nation.

"Please calm down, would you like me to bring you something to drink?" Japan cut in, wanting Prussia to be able to relax so that they could get out of there sooner.

"Eh?" That question had caught Prussia off guard, normally a slap to the face or even a frying pan would be used to get him to calm down. "Well… now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?"

"No," Japan answered truthfully, "but I can go and get you some, would you like me too?"

"Yeah… no, wait…" Prussia grasped for thoughts in his panicked state. "Never mind; I don't really need it- have you seen the other two?"

"Germany is on this same floor. He told me he was hungry. But I haven't found Italy. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Japan pushed hoping –praying, that Prussia had seen Italy.

"What?! Italy is missing?!" But apparently he had not. "Do you think that monster did something to him...?"

"We can't be 100% sure..." Japan admitted, nibbling his lip, true to his nervous trait, "But he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow." Somehow… he must have. Otherwise just wasn't worth thinking about.

"All right, then I'll look for him, too!" Prussia exclaimed, "But first, let's go to where Germany is. What's he doing, anyway?"

" He said he was too hungry to move." Japan sighed; he really didn't want to babysit the other nation, of all things, but it appeared that the other had been reduced to a child –hiding in closets, really? "Prussia, don't you have anything for him to eat?"

"Something to eat... Hmm, actually, now that you mention it, I did find some edible mushrooms when I was running away. Will that do?" Prussia displayed the little fungus Japan, who recognised the breed immediately.

"That should do." Japan sighed relief, feeling one step closer to finding Italy.

"All right! Then let's—" Prussia cut off suddenly, listening intently.

"What's the matter?" Japan cautiously asked.

"Don't you hear…" Prussia muttered, "The sound of something getting… closer?

Japan and Prussia both stood at attention, listening, trying to notice any sound out of place.

Nothing, at first.

Perhaps the sound of footsteps?

Odd footsteps.

Like something definitely not human was headed towards them.

"Hey, say…"

"What is it?"

"If that thing around your waist isn't just for show, pull it out… if you don't want to be eaten, that is."

"Agreed"

Bang!

With no warning the door was slammed against, and again and again.

Japan and Prussia held their breath, desperately praying for the thick door that had seemed so strong before to not cave in. Only their heartbeats could be heard in the room.

The slamming continued, harder and faster. The solid black door rattled, threatening to cave in. There was the faint sound of splintering of wood.

Then, as quickly as it came, the noise ceased; the only sound to be heard was the panting of the two terrified nations.

"…Is it gone..?" Prussia ventured eventually.

"Yes, probably." 'I hope', Japan muttered in reply.

"All right, that was a little scary, but now we should join West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Indeed."

Quickly the two exited the room.

"Holy fuck!" Prussia swore heavily again, seeing the terrifying, hulking figure standing mere paces in front of him. "The more I look at it the scarier it seems!" he exclaimed to Japan, "I can't show off my awesome techniques like this! Do something!"

'Good grief…' Japan thought as he started at the monster, cutting at it, aiming straight for the heart like he did the other times he actually managed to defeat the creature. Adrenaline pouring throughout Prussia's body, he fought in sync with Japan, circling around the monster, looking for an opening in the things defence. There! Prussia jumped in with a roar, managing to pierce the thing's tough, leather like skin enough to make blood pour down from the curved line and send the sick, rusty stench of blood into their noses. Snarling in fury and pain, the fiend swung around at Prussia, knocking him to the ground. Blood screamed monstrosities in Japan's ears, seeing his friend sent flying to lie motionless on the ground, his eyes lit up in a feral heat, he sliced the creatures head clean off, feeling with satisfaction the tearing skin, collapsing of muscle under his blade, familiar slight jarring of his enemies shattering bones.

"Prussia! Quickly!" Japan called out, not seeing another creature rounding the corner, running straight for them. Japan's stomach lurched in relief to see Prussia heave himself up with a wince.

"Ja- Japan!" Prussia screamed out, but he was too late; the thing speared Japan, clawing through his guts, jerking Japan back, choking out whatever slither of life was left as it fisted itself inside him, and wrenched it back out and up, shattering Japan's already injured ribcage, rupturing his arteries, causing blood to spray out of his body momentarily, splattering the walls, and colouring the carpet. "No!" Prussia screamed, staring with horror at Japan's de-gutted corpse.

His eyes met the creature's steely grey ones. With one more glance at Japan's now destroyed body, he ran away, swearing to find his little brother and then get the hell out of this nightmare.

…

…_**when will you finally learn how to get this right?...**_

…_**STaRT aGAiN…**_

…

'Good grief…' Japan thought as he started at the monster, cutting at it, aiming straight for the heart like he did the other times he actually managed to defeat the creature. Adrenaline pouring throughout Prussia's body, he fought in sync with Japan, circling around the monster, looking for an opening in the things defence. There! Prussia jumped in with a roar, managing to pierce the thing's tough, leather like skin enough to make blood pour down from the curved line and send the sick, rusty stench of blood into their noses. Snarling in fury and pain, the fiend swung around at Prussia, knocking him to the ground. Blood screamed monstrosities in Japan's ears, seeing his friend sent flying to lie motionless on the ground, his eyes lit up in a feral heat, he sliced the creatures head clean off, feeling with satisfaction the tearing skin, collapsing of muscle under his blade, familiar slight jarring of his enemies shattering bones.

"Prussia! Quickly!" Japan called out, not seeing another creature rounding the corner, running straight for them. Japan's stomach lurched in relief to see Prussia heave himself up with a wince.

"Ja-Japan!" Prussia screamed out, leaping up, and throwing himself in front of the other.

"Look out!" Prussia cast off the creature's hand, causing it to howl in agony and clutch it's arm that blood was spurting from. Japan, staring in shock at what had just happened, just stood there as Prussia lodged his sword into the monster's throat, and caused a small fountain of dark, glistening blood.

Prussia turned to face Japan, "Now, finding Germany; take two."

"Indeed." Japan gave a grim but determined half smile.

""

"This… is where Germany has been." Japan explained, giving the steel door a light rap.

"It's pretty solid." Prussia admitted, "Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry, do you want some mushrooms?" Prussia called out to Germany.

"Brother! Is that you!" Germany responded immediately, clambering out of his hiding place.

"Yeah, but I've got some bad news as well; Italy's still missing, and apparently we've got to help a… mochi?" Prussia directed the last part at Japan, as though asking if this really was the case, which it was.

Germany also gave Japan a quizzical look, "Alright, I'm done here, so I'm ready to go." He said at last, pushing second guesses to the back of his mind. "But… can we come back here once in a while?" Germany knew he still had things to do here.

"I don't mind, I guess," Japan told him, "But, Germany, do you… actually like narrow spaces?"

Taken aback, Germany stuttered, "U-Um, not really, but… I suppose you could say I'm use to them?..." Just how was he supposed to explain things properly to the oriental nation? " Though there's plenty of space in there."

"Oh…" Japan trailed off, not really getting it, "Well, let's go then."

""

"Well?" Japan asked fretfully as Germany wrapped his arms around the mochi, struggling and panting with effort.

"It is stuck pretty deep." Prussia informed him, "Can 'ya do it, West?"

"Hhhnnngggghhhh!" Germany fell back slightly as he lost his grip "Sorry, I can't do it with my bare hands; maybe if I had some type of tool…" He

panted.

"Right… I'll go have a look," Japan said, slipping quickly out.

"Roooaaaarrrrggghhhhh!" Germany struggled one last time to get the thing out, then fell back again, panting from exertion.

"Keseseses~ awesome face." Prussia sniggered at him.


	3. eNTeR THe ALLieS

**Chapter Three: Enter The Allies**

"What's this?" Japan mumbled to himself, seeing a scrap of paper stick out from under a chair, picking it up he recognised strange, coloured symbols and pocketed it. "Ah…" Japan's heart gave a tiny flutter, of… excitement, anxiety? Swallowing back an uncomfortable weight that had migrated from the pits of his soul to weigh heavily and uncomfortably on his tongue, He couldn't help but feel as though it was somehow very important.

On further inspection, he discovered a strange little lever sticking out of the wall, and blindly, he moved it up.

…

_**Blood.**_

…_**There is only blood here…**_

…_**Hope does not exist…**_

…_**We are all destined to roll again…**_

…_**Roll again, role again, role again….**_

…_**Until this existence has been erased…**_

…

"Ah…" Japan's heart gave a tiny flutter, of… excitement, anxiety? Swallowing back an uncomfortable weight that had migrated from the pits of his soul to weigh heavily and uncomfortably on his tongue, Japan slipped the paper into his pocket, feeling as though that somehow, it was very important.

On further inspection, Japan discovered a strange little lever sticking out of the wall, hesitantly, he reached out, touching it's icy cold surface and shivers erupted in his spine, unadulterated panic flittered though his core, screaming at him, begging him. Japan bit down heavily enough on his lip to make a trail of bright, rose red blood dribble down his chin from his mouth, balance for half a second and drip staining his uniform.

Gently, Japan eased it down, wincing as it jarred; Japan turned around and gasped in surprise, to see that it had slid away a table to display a trap door in the floor.

Gingerly, heart twisted in apprehension, Japan approached it.

""

"Hah… it looks like this is the floor below," Japan breathed, walking up to a piano in the centre of the room, that was displayed like a trophy. Japan's fingers ghosted over the keys, the instrument begging him to play it; gently, Japan sat himself down, and just let his fingers move on their own, playing a melody that tugged at the back of his minds, trying to bring out memories.

Disturbing memories.

_Stop!_

Disturbed, Japan jumped up and feebly backed away from the strange piano, heart fluttering off wildly, refusing to be tamed.

""

_Blood, there's so much blood. And Italy…? Why is little, precious Italy lying on the ground, surrounded by so much ruby red, glistening, fresh blood…? …And… Why is he being so still…?_

_Strange shadows crowded around him, blocking sweet Italy from his view._

_Give him space! Give him room! Give him to breath!_

… _To breath…_

…_Not… breathing…?_

_How… could that be?!_

_Red._

_Red Blood._

_Who's screaming?_

"_Italy! Snap out of it! Your eyes are open!_

_Yes! Your eyes are open! So please, baby, get up!_

…

… _**such pitiful emptiness…**_

""

""

Head spinning in a tsunami of choking emotions, Japan sunk to the ground to hug his knees. All he could see was a dark, faded red. Wearily, he hoisted himself back up, throat and eyes burning and feeling as though he suddenly weighed a ton. "What just happened?" he asked no one in a choked off whisper, shadows of terrifyingly hopelessly sad memories already disappearing. Japan raised his fingers to his cheeks, dimly surprised to find them soaked with his own tears, head feeling as though it was being hit with a sledgehammer repeatedly, he heard his own tears splatter on the ground as the wind slowly picked up outside.

"Hah.. I… I must find Italy!" Japan vowed, seeing a small key lying by the piano foot.

""

Entering the library Japan surveyed the rows of books, not seeing anything even remotely suspicious. Untill…

Was that…?

Could that… be?

"Italy!" Japan burst out in uncontainable excitement, heedless to the danger of attracting the creature, almost unable to believe what his eyes were telling him.

_Italy… I've finally found Italy._

Italy's head perked up from the books he had been inspecting, hazel eyes focused on him, simultaneously glistening in surprise and relief. "Japan!" Italy hollered, jumping up, as graceful as ever, "You're okay!" Italy glomped him, hugging Japan tight into his body, giving Japan his first chance in ages to feel the warmth of the Italian and breathe in his scent.

"Y-yes! You are fine as well, I take it?" Japan questioned in the middle of the strangulation-hug, struggling to breathe but lacking the heart to get himself out of the hug.

"Yes, when the creature appeared, I was surprised to hear Germany scream first. You did… hear him, right?" Italy asked, nuzzling softly into Japan's neck.

"No, not at all," Japan replied, "You… seem to be taking this rather well, you're even walking around…" in all honesty, Japan had expected to find him terrified beyond belief and shaking.

Italy cocked his head to the side and explained with a well-rehearsed answer, "Well, when I saw everyone freaking out, I felt strangely calm, and wanted to find a way out as soon as possible."

"Ah, yes," Japan could understand that perfectly, "It was the exact same for me; seeing everyone so panicked help me keep my cool." Japan intertwined his fingers with Italy's, "Let's go back to Germany and Prussia."

With Japan leading him by his hand, Italy couldn't help but wonder how much longer he would get to keep this warmth with him.

""

"Ack! Japan! It's the thing, it's the thing!" Italy screamed unnecessarily, the gently squeeze of his hand turning iron tight as he clung on to Japan, whole body rigid with fear.

Prussia took his attention away from the beast in front of him, spitting on the ground before talking to them. "Tsk, you came too soon, Japan, take Italy and run." He allowed a wicked smile to consume his features as he darted forward to attack the nightmarish thing.

"Italy, you're alright!" Germany startled out at the same time, relief written all over his features.

"G-Germany, ve~ your face looks weird." Italy muttered mainly to himself, seeing a snarl a mixture of fear, pain and hatred that didn't quite fit the German on his face.

"West and I will take care of this! Just go, quickly! Prussia sidestepped the thing, earning a glancing blow to his side. _Just in time._

Japan made no response, partly glaring at the humungous, greyscale fiend that attacked his friend with absolute hatred, and partly mesmerised in fear at those six inch long claws that could rip somebody in two.

"Japan!" Prussia called out again, desperately this time.

That snapped Japan out of it, in one fluid movement he whipped out his sword and leaped towards the thing, aiming to spear it just like he imagined those long claws could. He missed, the creature was too fast.

"My, my… I must be losing my hearing in my old age; I can't hear you at all." Japan rose from his crouching position to stand strongly beside Prussia.

"Wha-?! Hey, Italy!" Prussia whipped his head back and forth between Italy and Japan in semi-confusion.

"Oh, um… I suddenly got deaf, too." Italy squeaked, not wanting to abandon his friends in this time of need.

"Italy, you!" Germany let out a roar that caused the huge thing to turn its attention to him.

Hurriedly he leaped back as the thing matched his movements step for step and suffered a hit to the side that caused him to fall down gasping, painful star points searing like acid in his eyes.

"Now that you mention it, we've been in peace for a while now, I'd almost forgotten about it." Italy whispered silently to himself, unable to fight the feeling of nostalgia that rose up in his chest as a bittersweet cloud of trial and pain as memories of all the years he fought alongside Japan and Germany in the Second World War surfaced unbidden in his mind's eye.

"Italy, Japan…" Germany breathed, recognising the stubborn looks in his friends eyes and knew that nothing could change their minds.

"It is my honourable duty to fight beside you. Let's go, Italy." Japan tightened his grip on his sword.

"Y-Yeah!" Italy drew one of his throwing knives from his belt, familiar with the feeling of steal bitting into his hand as he gripped it extra tight and threw so that it imbedded itself in the creature's shoulder.

The monstrosity let out a shriek of hate as its huge, silver eyes fixated on Italy, as it pulled out the long knife and dropped it to the floor out of reach of the nations. Quickly, Italy drew more in each hand, using it to block clashing claws that tried to tear his face to shreds. With the thing so close Italy could see the wrinkles in its face, how those ghastly eyes widened in delight to see him, and worse of all Italy could smell it- that mixture of blood, filth and rotting flesh that made bile rise up in his throat, gagging slightly. Italy leaped away from it with all of the strength he could muster, reminded himself not to breathe and dug his blade into the thing's arm. Blood splattered out as Italy withdrew his weapon and knew that he had hit a major artery. He felt the blood smear on his face and could taste the rich copper that had in the past always spelt loss, but this time tasted of victory.

Prussia threw everything he had at the creature, quickly learning that its hide was tougher than a rhinoceros's, and started at its legs. Aghast at the sight of the terrible thing Germany lashed out his whip across the thing eyes. Screaming it raised a blood soaked arm to its face, covering its face. When it lowered its arm Germany saw that his whip had dealt terrible to its eyes- they were now mutilated and bleeding, red mixing in with the previous perfect silver of his eyes.

Gasping for breath Japan sliced down on it, catching it in the chest, but not deep enough to kill it. The thing knocked Japan aside, causing it him to crash into a wall; clumsily, it picked up Japan's own sword and aimed to throw it through Japan's chest. Italy threw the last of his knives just before the creature had the chance to murder him, striking lucky in the thing's forehead.

Its image flickered before them. Fading in and out of being. And then, as quickly as the fight began it ended.

It's gone." Japan wheezed struggling to get up.

Italy sunk to his knees.

"Italy!" Germany hollered seeing the weakness behind Italy's eyes and entire being.

"Are you hurt?" Japan struggled on his knees, slowly gaining ground towards him.

"The hell?! You totally ignored what I said!" Prussia shrieked in his turn.

"I thought the two of us alone could do something about it. I'm sorry, you really helped. Are you okay, too?" This time Germany directed his words towards Japan, who just gave a tight nod.

"Yeah, let's find somewhere to rest." He wheezed, still struggling to get enough air in to fill his lungs.

"But first, there is something I must check."

""

Back in the room with the trap door, Japan moved the lever midway, it gave a crack and Japan snatched his hand back like it had been stung. Something hit him, hard, "Wh-Wha… Ow!" Japan's hands flew up to his head, protecting it too late. Nursing his sore head, he picked up a small key that had fallen from a little trap on the roof.

**F, 2**

"Ve~ looks like a key to some room." Italy said, inspecting the small shape.

"Indeed, the second floor, too, if I'm not mistaken." Japan replied.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Prussia pouted.

"Brother…" Germany sighed.

""

The nations rummaged through the room, searching for anything that could be of the slightest help. Draws were left open, papers strewn around haphazardly by panicky nations. Prussia overturned a table and Germany wondered why that was necessary for their search.

"Aha!" everyone paused in their frantic search at Prussia's yell of victory.

"What did you find, Brother?" Germany asked.

"A matchbox." Prussia's smirk rivalled any evil conspirator the others had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

The others turned back to their search, leaving Prussia pouting at their lack of attention.

"Germany, I don't think we'll find anything of aid here…" Japan trailed off, looking at the mess they had caused… like a miniature tornado had gone off in the small room.

"Ja, let's go." Prussia said with a deep yawn; they were all bone weary.

After much searching the four found a medium sized room with beds and a fireplace with a small stack of wood next to it along with some old newspapers to use as kindling.

"We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here for now. We have the key and the door if firmly locked from the inside." Prussia surveyed the room, taking in the position of the door and fireplace as well as any possible hiding places.

"It is only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose…" Japan murmured, leg's like iron and unable to bear his own weight for much longer.

"One night is good enough for me~ I'm really tired from running around." Italy sat down on a chair, staring at the empty fireplace distantly.

Germany felt a twinge of pity for the weaker country, "You're right, we ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having a beer."

"I'm a little cold, too, I wonder if it's because of this house." Italy continued to muse, now picking up a stick from the pile of firewood and poked the ash inside the fireplace with it, drawing tiny little stick figures.

"If I am not mistaken, we have some matches, there is also enough fire wood for one night" Japan honestly didn't feel the cold, maybe he was still simply hyped up from the previous events, his skin prickled at the thought of the monster… Something- something wasn't right.

Germany trudged over to the fireplace and began setting up the kindling to light a fire, soon a steady light glowed from the brick and wrought-iron fireplace, emitting a heat that filled every corner of the room.

"Ooh, that's nice." Prussia mentioned needlessly, a calmness entering him, not minding the sour smell of burning wood.

"Yes, I feel much better now that we have some light, and now that I'm not alone, either." Japan, too, suddenly found himself a lot more peaceable. Tired too, like he could lie down and never wake. Just forget all the trouble they were in.

Italy smiled, "Yeah~ but it was really scary at first, even though Germany was the first to run away it was me the creature ran after!"

"Yeah, I remember thinking, 'No, not my precious little Italy!' and then Italy and the monster ran away, and Germany was gone too!" Prussia remembered, hating the look of desperation he remembered seeing in his friend's faces.

"I hate supernatural things!" Germany flustered, wanting to protect his honour, "I- It's not like I just ran and hid-! Well… never mind now, as long as we're all okay now it doesn't matter." Germany gave up, deciding to just let it be.

"Yes, exactly. Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should discuss what to do from now on." Japan still hadn't completely forgiven Germany for not aiding him in is search for Italy straight away, but he recognised Germany was right, so long as they were all okay now it didn't matter.

"I see, we can only conclude that the monster has really made us prisoners here, though, not having any way out is what truly bothers me." Germany nodded gratefully at Japan, happy that he agreed.

"Indeed I really wish I could go home, I have been waiting for many games that are to be released soon." Japan smiled softy to himself, wanting to lighten the atmosphere, if only slightly.

"Me, too, I can't eat pizza or pasta like this!" Italy ve'd, though the others couldn't be sure just how serious he was being about it.

"Um, hey," Prussia spoke up, "you're all talking about a way out, if all the exits are locked, why don't we just make one ourselves? Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war? Well, it's time to put that to practise now!"

"Huhu, that brings back memories, too. All those times I kept on trying to commit seppuku." Japan chuckled to himself and a long silence enveloped the room

"Germany worked hard to make a way out for us, but this time I'll do everything I can, too." Italy was the first to break the awkward silence.

"All right, all right. So the plan for tomorrow is to find a way out, we can't forget about that." Germany decided to just ignore the grisly reminder of suicide.

"Right, well, I don't know what the time is right now but we should sleep here for the night." Japan seemed unaffected by the others reaction to his words, that or he just was too tired to notice.

"My watch broke when I wasn't looking, too!" Italy noticed, holding un his left arm to prove it.

"Wait, won't it be dangerous if we all got to sleep? Shouldn't someone stay up and keep watch." Germany pointed out, impatient for some rest.

"You have a point, so shall we play janken to fairly decide who will keep watch for tonight?" Japan asked.

"Ja- ke? What are the rules?" Italy frowned at the strange name, wondering why it was familiar.

"Well, er… it's a very simple game; you play by showing three types of hand-signs." Japan attempted to explain to the Italian.

"Whatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I want to sleep!" Prussia complained, happy if Italy didn't know the rules, it was a bit more likely he wouldn't lose.

"Prussia, just wait a little." Germany scolded in a motherly tone, causing Prussia to glare at him.

"- And rock beats scissors, you can throw rock, paper or scissors." Japan finished explaining to Italy with a slight smile

"Ah, it's a little like 'la morra', okay, let's do it then."

"Okay… "The four gathered in a tight circle, "ja… ken…"

""

"Ah, seriously, it's so fun being alone." Prussia pouted, arms wrapped around himself for warmth and weariness making his face sore, "But those three really sound asleep… Haa, if only I had my computer, then I could update my blog, for now all I can do is take pictures of their sleeping faces,." Prussia had taken about five pictures of the sleeping trio, "It's just… their serious faces when playing jaken…. They looked awesome; I couldn't resist them…"

Prussia wiped away a few tears that had fallen to his cheek, tired as he was, he couldn't abandon his post.

The cold crept in under his skin like ice, Prussia turned to put more wood on the fire, expecting it to be dying. The flames were as bright as ever, the wood crackled merrily. _It really shouldn't be so cold._

The door banged and threatened to give way, on the other side something clawed with razor sharp talons, desperate to get inside. Maddened with desire to destroy everything that sought refuge in that tiny room, to rip apart those that dared defy it.

Prussia shot up, pulling his old sword out of its sheath in one fluid moment, the banging intensified and the door frame shuddered. Prussia glanced at his comrades, expecting them to jump up and be ready to fight. They continued to lay there, looking like angels, breath not stirring a single hair that lay across their face. _The Hell?!_ Prussia growled, if they couldn't be awoken by this, nothing he would do could help.

"Can't they hear anything?!" Prussia cried out, which turned out to be a very bad mood as the creature behind the door roared; a voice full of loathing and desire to kill.

Panic coursing through him, Prussia took a few steps back, deciding a bit late stay quiet.

A huge weight slammed against the door, and a big crack appeared. Prussia glanced at Italy, Japan and his little brother one more time, seeing them so peaceful made up his mind. He wanted to preserve that beauty. Like a man to his death, Prussia walked up to the door, exhaustion forgotten.

Prussia braced himself, and looked at his baby brother's face one last time. "Forgive me. It's tough being alone."

He flung the door open and slashed down with his slightly rusty sword. "Shit no! I won't die yet!"

_**You cannot easily step foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant you will not get away lightly… especially when there are no people there…**_

~**enter FACCE**~

"It's really here!" China exclaimed, shielding his eyes against the bright afternoon sun, gazing up at the impressive mansion.

"The desolate feel gives it a rather… nice touch, vous ne trouvez pas?" France agreed, glancing sidelong at China

"I don't think it's very interesting, though…" Canada murmured even more quietly than usual, hugging Kumajirou closer to him.

"Did you just hear a voice now?!" America started, swinging around in surprise and searching the dense bushland around them.

"Oh America, you tease, we didn't hear anything, did we~!" Russia smiled lightly at America, gripping his pipe tighter and even raising it a little.

"…Hosers." Canada muttered.

"Still…" America bit his lip, "it doesn't really look like a fun place..."

"…Well, why don't we take a little look and then go back? I reckon we can leave before nightfall." Russia smiled to himself at Britain's words.

"Yeah! I don't want to stay too long, either." China said.

"Eh bien, alors, shall we go in?" France started walking towards the front door, not even checking behind him that everyone was following.

""

"The rumours say that there are ghosts here, da? That's why no one comes near this place…" Russia asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it none the less.

"No wonder… It's such an eerie place…" America muttered.

"Huh? How unusual of you, America, are you scared?" Canada couldn't resist the urge to tease his supposedly brave and strong brother.

"No. But it's a little… hey where is everyone?" America noticed for the first time that Britain, France and China had disappeared.

"Um, they said they would leave the first floor to us and then they went right up to the second floor." Canada informed him, "Try to listen, won't you?"

America was just about to snap back when he was thrown backward and crashed into a wall. Pain shot up his spine and everything went black, he could hear Canada screaming at him and begging him to get up.

""

"It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?" France mentioned, taking in the quality of a single painting on a wall, "quite high class, too. But then again it is a manor"

"Y- yeah, but can we, go now?" Britain spoke up, bravado all but completely shattered. He was tired, he was sore from the three hour trek through the woods and was getting the worse headache, and just wanted to leave.

"What's the matter England, are you scared?" France smirked at his old rival, daring him to try and pick a fight

"O- Of course not, you idiot! That's not it! It's just that this place is sort of…" Britain couldn't bring himself to explain it, as though doing so would make it more real.

China frowned at them both, sighed, and wondered why they couldn't at least get along for five or so minutes. "Haa, it's silly, there are no ghosts here or anything. You can go back." He stalked off, deciding to leave them to their pitiful arguments.

"Hé hé, are you going to look around on your own?" France asked in concern, slightly worried for the other's safety.

"I'll just poke into this room over here, it smells a little bad." China said, feeling compelled to enter the room, like something was tugging him.

"What? Isn't that a little risky?" England asked.


	4. gUNsHoTS

~!~~~~*Chapter 4: gunshots*~~~~!~

"I can't help but get a very unpleasant feeling from this place." France admitted unhappily to Britain, who just remained quiet. "You've been really quiet for a while now. What's wrong? Is there something strange here?" he asked him.

Britain spoke slowly and softly, "… No. There's nothing… or no one at all…"

China frowned and reminded him of the others.

"Yes, I know that; when I said there's no one here at all I meant… How should I put it? …It feels as though everything has been… consumed." It was more than that, so much more. But what could he say? It was all he could do to not turn around and leave right away.

"You mean you can't see the usual illusions?" France asked, now thinking hard, "If even the illusions have been consumed, then maybe we really should keep out."

China sighed, "I agree, in that case I'm going to go take a look upstairs. What are you going to do, Opium?"

"I don't really want to stay on this floor; I'll go upstairs, too." Britain said quickly- too quickly.

"Huh, you're leaving me all alone?" France couldn't believe this, Britain knew it wasn't safe, but still he was going to leave him alone?! "Well then, when you're done checking upstairs we'll meet again here." Though there wasn't much he could do or say.

"Alright then, we'll leave the second floor to you."

"30 minutes should be enough, don't fall asleep on us, France." Britain instructed firmly.

"You can trust me 3, well, see you later." _I hate you._ France thought, turning on his heel.

"Hey, France, where are you going?" China took a hesitant step after him.

"That room is bad news, oui? I'll leave it for later." France waved his concern away, "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

Britain turned to face China, "Let's go, quickly; if we make America wait he won't shut up about it."

China frowned, he wasn't concerned, nothing like that, but, maybe… "You look pale, you really hate it here, don't you." He said at last.

"I never thought I'd envy people who can't 'see' so much…" Britain mumbled as he walked past.

"Huh? What was that, I didn't hear you?" China stared after Britain incredulously.

Britain pursed his lips, "Nothing." He said, because surely, it was nothing, right?

England and China walked quickly and silently up the stairs, a quick poke around showed them nothing out of the ordinary; a piano, a large library. In the attic Britain found a strange lever with a cryptic message written beside it: 'Up is Heaven. Middle is Earth. Down is Hell'.

"Oh that's-" Britain burst out in the last room, catching sight of a familiar object.

"How creepy…" China saw it as well, "It reminds me of a cursed chair I saw once." His lip curled up in distaste, and he glanced at Britain somewhat suspiciously.

"…Well…" Britain trailed off, searching for something to say under China's accusatory glare, "We've come all the way to the fourth floor, but everything looks pretty normal," except for Busby's chair, "The air is terrible, though."

"My bad feeling isn't gone, either. Let's just go back to France and go home!" China couldn't help but pout, he honestly didn't like this, or this place, one bit.

"Yeah, well, let's-" Britain broke off when a series of bullets sounded off somewhere else in the house.

"Th-that…" Britain trailed off again, unable to finish his sentence as the atmosphere around him threatened to strangle him.

"Is that the sound of America's pistol? He fired a lot." China asked, suddenly quite concerned.

Britain's heart skipped a beat painfully, "Th- that means something bad must have happened, right?"

China wasn't so sure, "Don't you think he just fell for Russia's provocation?"

"Oh, well… They do get carried away when they mess with each other…" Britain felt his heart ease, of course, in a place like this, what else could bloody well have happened?

"No, I feel it's something different from messing around…" China trailed off, not wanting to bring out to many destructive memories, "Anyway, let's join France and go take a look."

Britain just snorted, "Pfft, if you insist."

France was nowhere to be found, the duo sat and waited for 15 minutes, but they saw no hide or hair of France.

"What is the meaning of this?!" China fumed, "It shouldn't take this long to explore the second floor!"

"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?" Britain tried to reason.

"Well…" China pondered this possibility, "He certainly gets bored easily enough. I'll check the rooms, you wait here!"

Britain nodded in agreement, "Otherwise we might miss each other again."

First of all, China headed down to the suspicious room they had noted before, after all, France did say he would leave it to last. China could only hope nothing bad had happened to him. The horrible stench was coming from the fireplace, cautiously he approached it, then China's stomach rolled in surprise and horror. Head reeling he stumbled backwards, "Th-th-this—Japan's clothes?! They- they're covered in blood!" Tripping over his own feet in his haste, China raced out to report to Britain.

"Well? Did you- China? You look frightfully pale! What's wrong, chap?!"

China couldn't think of anything to say, so he just thrust the bundle of burnt clothes into Britain's arms. "Something is not right here!" He gasped out at last.

"Th- This is blood, right? And… are these Japan's clothes?!" Britain took the limp material in his hand, inspecting it, it certainly looked like what Japan had been wearing last time he saw him.

"Japan was still at the Summit Place when we left, remember? There's no way he could be here now or these are even his, but there is little doubt! Look at them!" China's couldn't make heads or tails out of what was going on, but now he really wanted to go home.

Britain did remember, he only came along because America asked him too, and when they arrived he had texted Japan in hopes of getting him to come as well as well a bit later, but Japan had only texted back to 'be careful'. There was no way Japan could be here. France was missing, America had been shooting at something; it was all too weird.

Britain met China's eyes, "Let's go back." They said at once.

Once in the corridor of the ground floor, the two became aware of shouting from the kitchen and they both broke into a run. Feet scampering over the carpet so fast they barely touched the floor, Britain and China rounded the corner of the kitchen.

The stench was horrible, like something had curled up and died. Hulking and like something from nightmares a huge, ugly, stark naked monstrosity of a giant glowered down at Canada and Russia.

"Aargh! What the?! Uh?! Huh?!' Britain yelped out.

At the same time China screamed, "What the hell is that monster?!"

"Ah," Russia was the ever calm one, "You two sure took your time~!" His sing-song voice was at complete odds with the malicious look he wore, and the threateningly raised pipe he held. "As you can see we're in the middle of an assault."

At his side, Canada stiffened, "Y-you two had better run." He advised stiffly.

At once the creature lashed out at Canada, jumping in front of the other, Russia took the brunt of the attack to his side, hitting solidly but uselessly at the creature.

"Russia!" Canada screamed in fear for the other.

"Ah, that hurt… The water pipes in this place really are no good… But then again, it's a good thing I've got my own." Russia discarded the pipe he just struck with and took an old one with blood stains on it out of his trench coat, "Klolklolklolklolklol."

Russia struck, the pipe quickly changing into a sword and knocking the creature back several paces, "It's actually a sword cane~" He explained unnecessarily.

Russia sliced down with no warning, aiming for the beast's stomach, but despite his best efforts he made no damage to the creature.

Summing up his strength, China launched himself at the creature at the same time Canada did. Together they circled the thing, cutting and slicing where ever they could to no avail, the creature turned on Canada first, attempting to knock him away like an annoying fly, but Canada stabbed down hard into the thing's arm. Like rubber, Canada's blade almost bounced back, barely making a scratch- such an attack would have sliced any human's arm off. Eyes wide, Canada was completely vulnerable to an arm flying at him, it caught him in the ribs and Canada heard many of them crack. China, too, soon joined him, smashing into the floor away from the creature. Britain was on the ground, fingers drawing invisible patterns on the ground, a single candle magically appeared next to him as he desperately tried to jinx the thing. Soon, Russia took a harsh blow to the stomach and gasped, stumbling backwards, the sword in his hand was easily swiped away by the beast.

"Britain, why aren't you doing anything useful?!"

"I'm trying!" Britain gasped out, "This place is blocking my magic, and my spell book is the only weapon I brought!" The book was lying in front of him, darkness hovering around it, but nothing he could do would send the evil intent to the monster, the most he could manage was simple good and bad luck spells.

The thing rounded on Britain, despite Russia being closer. Britain shrank beneath it, fearing what would come next.

"Hiee-yah!" There was the sound of ripping flesh, but Britain felt no pain. Opening his eyes he saw Japan, crouched high on the things shoulders, sword buried within its neck. Gritting his teeth Japan scissored his sword, blood arced out but Japan ducked to avoid getting any on himself. Then he finally wrenched his sword out, falling to the ground with nothing to hold on to as the monster disappeared. The thing's silver eyes became bloodshot and blood dribbled out of his mouth as its head rolled forward, and separated from the body, blood still spurting from its neck. Britain had to blink to see the creature, then, it just wasn't there anymore. Japan sat on the ground for a moment longer, before easing himself up and offering Britain a hand up. "Can you stand?" he asked him quickly, very scared for Britain's safety.

"Y-yeah…" Britain clambered shakily too his feet, "Anyway, Japan, have you thought that monster before? That wasn't the first time, was it?" Britain held his breath, scared of the answer.

Japan just cocked his head to the side in a confused manner, "What? What are you talking about? You've fought that monster before, too, haven't you? After all, you got here before us."

"We…" It was China who spoke up now, "We've barely been here for an hour. And you… How could have you gotten here before us?" China looked about as confused as Japan felt.

"Um…" Japan trailed off, "Why don't you guys come join us and then we can discuss what happened together?" He looked at them all expectantly, breathing a sigh of relief when they nodded in agreement.

"'

"Italy, I found the others," Japan slid through the door that held the mysterious closet, "Right now, they're in the room we stayed last night."

"What?! So everyone is here?! Let's go back to the fire room then!" Italy exclaimed, not expecting such a positive report.

"Yes, some are missing, but we'll have an emergency meeting now." Japan carefully gaged Italy's reaction, seeing his face fall at the news of more missing people. "Germany, if you're ready, let's go- they can't wait." Japan called out again to Germany who was, once again, seeking refuge in that damn closet.

"Understood." Seconds later Germany clambered out of the iron closet, "Sorry for making you wait."

"Ve~, are you okay now?" Italy asked the German nation, concern etched upon his face, "Do you want to go in there again?"

"No, its okay," Germany reassured him, "And I probably won't come back here again, or rather, I hope I won't." he added cryptically.

"Really?" Japan murmured, "I hope so."Germany and Italy looked at him questioningly, not having quite heard what he had just said, upon catching their looks, Japan gave a small cough, "Now let's hurry up. We can't take our time here, we need to talk to them as soon as possible." Japan busied himself in walking towards the door, hoping Germany hadn't held him.

""

In the room where they were holding the emergency meeting, Japan began recount what had happened to them. "Sorry for making you wait, now without further ado I'll explain our situation." He pursed his lips, wondering just how to say what was going on. "The first of which you know I received a message from Britain saying you were here, and Italy thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well. So Germany, Prussia, Italy and I came here." Japan took a deep breath, "First I went to take a look around, but then in the meantime that monster you saw attacked them."

"Were you alright after that?!" Britain startled, slightly surprised that they had found themselves attacked so early.

"Yeah," this time Italy spoke up, "For better or worse it seemed to be targeting me, and I'm good at running so I got away." Italy informed them brightly, from where he was leaning against the door.

"You were able to run away..? That's amazing, aru..." China breathed, seeming to view Italy in a little more respect.

"Eventually, while we didn't know the true nature of the thing, we all got together and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it." Japan finished wearily.

"Th- That really is strange!" Canada burst out, interrupting Japan in the middle of his sentence "I- I mean, carry on…"

"When we awoke… Prussia had disappeared," Japan was now explaining with his head down, unable to face them," the door was open and there was a trail of blood that led down the hallway and then disappeared..."

"Should I burn this?" Italy interrupted tentatively, noticing that the fire was going out, holding up a small wooden box as they had used the rest of the wood."

"Yeah…" Germany trailed off, nodding at Italy, too tired to say much else.

"Is it just me, or… does that thing remind you a lot of America's friend? The one he claims to be an alien?" China ventured at last.

"Yeah…" Germany spoke up, "Tommy… was it?" he frowned, somehow, that didn't sound like the right name.

"N-No… that's not right." Canada murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
